Living isn't Heaven
by Zornubis
Summary: My name is Johnathan, i am, or at least was a human, now i am a pokemon, and dang it i'm in for a heap of trouble now. First theres me dying, now some people are trying to kill me. What in the world is happening to me! CH 2 Has Been Updated! Added Ch 3 4
1. Chapter 1

It came up too fast, and I never saw it coming. The lights, the sound, the heat, it all came within a matter of seconds, but I guess that's all it takes, a few seconds. Next thing you know, you wake up, dead but alive. It's the weirdest feeling. If you're wondering what I'm talking about, I got killed, by a train, a bullet train to be specific. I was riding my bike to the store. Now I wonder why I'm not in heaven or hell, just alone in a black nothingness.

"Welcome Johnathan." A high pitched voice said.

I spun around looking for the source of the voice.

"Who is it? Who's there!" I yelled, "Show yourself!"

"Johnathan, you never did learn how to be patient in any situation." The voice said.

Just as it finished saying that, Arceus appeared.

"Arceus? The creator of everything?" I yelled out in shock. "Where am I, why are you here, and..." but before I could finish my sentence, Darkrai came in.

"Master Arceus, sorry for interrupting but you have a meeting in a few era." Darkrai said with a something that looked like a clipboard in it's hands.

"Thank you, Zenshik, I'll get to it after I'm done here." Arceus replied.

"Yes Sir." Darkrai said as it left.

"Sorry about that, Johnathan, now where was I?" Arceus said, turning back to me, "Oh yes, to answer your questions. This is the crossing point, the point where humans and pokemon come to retrieve their next assignment after they pass on. And I am here to offer you a new chance, your origional assignment was cut short, so you must complete it."

"So I'm being sent back to live?" I asked, pondering what Arceus said.

"Yes, but not as human, as a pokemon. I can not send you back as a human, it would cause too much havoc." Arceus replied.

"Oh ok... Wait WHAT! as a pokemon?" I yelled in surprise.

"Yes but do not worry, you will have a guardian, one that I have personally assigned you, and you will meet him very soon. I will see you soon." Arceus said. Then Arceus floated through the wall and I was alone; but wait, why was I shrinking? I then passed out from massive shrinkage.

When I opened my eyes, I was greeted with cage bars. After a while, I came to my senses and I looked around, noticing that I was in what seemed like a , a face looked into the kennel. And it was all too familiar face, the face of the person, or more specific, a girl, this girl looking at me was none other than Grace, my sister.

"Hello little guy!" Grace said, starting to laugh. "I'm surprised with you brother." she said as she opened the cage. She put her arms in and pulled me out. "Jeez you weigh a ton for being reborn." I tilted my head.

"How did.."

"How did I know? Arceus told me." she said. "Oh, and you don't even have to speak or try to, if u want me to hear something just think it. Arceus let me read thoughts you allow me to." she smiled then rubbed the fur on my head. "Oh by the way, have you figured out what pokemon you are yet?" I shook my head. She pulled out a small hand mirror and showed me. I was green, with yellow stripes...

"An electrike!" I screamed.

"Shh, brother, we are in a taxi, you know how much trouble you are costing me. I had to pay like 500 gold to purchase you from the daycare." Grace replied.

"Wait, from where?" I asked.

"The daycare, but at least you werent a total newborn, Arceus had the mood to give you a pre-raised body." Grace said.

"We have to go back to the Daycare now!" I yelled.

"Why?" grace asked back in confusion.

"Just trust me, we have to go back." I yelled.

A/N - i am in no way affiliated or own any part of pokemon, i am just a pokemon rebornfanfic writer. pokemon reborn was created by srgeman of

Also, I am open for OC's for the story just give me the following info in your review:

or Pokemon

2. Name

3. Species(if pokemon)

4. Gender

5. Any Special Moves or traits? if so what are they, and why do they make this pokemon/trainer special?

A/N 1.1 - Also i understand the laws of pokemon reborn fanfics, but i like to write them differently. also i will be updating the length of each chapter, but i need oc's so bring them on please.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - The Test

By the time we got back to the daycare, I was as hyper as a little kid on sugar; and since I couldn't walk well, I couldn't run, so I couldn't wear off all of this energy. Grace had to carry me into the daycare and as soon as we got into the daycare, the breeder spoke up.  
"Couldn't handle it could ya?" I was about to speak when Grace said,"Actually it's very obedient, but I forgot something." I just blinked.

"Thanks" Grace replied.

"Now what are we here for?" She Asked

I thought as I closed my eyes. "A growlithe,"

"Why?"Grace Answered  
"Trust me" i said, glancing up at her.  
"Ok we split up so we can cover more ground. I said  
"No." Grace responded. I looked back at her.  
"Why not?" I replied back.  
"This is a daycare, I don't want people mistaking you for a wild Pokemon or something" grace replied.  
"Oh" was all I could muster back to her. Then, I pondered, she cared about me that much? she never did before.  
"Johnny!" Grace yelled  
"What?" I said, looking around me to see if something was happening.  
"Jeez! I've been trying to get your attention for like a minute or so... now look over there, it's a growlithe" grace said with an attitude. I looked at the spot where she was pointing. There was a medium sized growlithe.  
"Set me down." I told her. She set me down without a second's hesitation. I felt a little dizzy and odd on all fours, but I still managed to walk towards the growlithe. As I approached the growlithe, I said, "Hey!" although it sounded more like a squeak. The growlithe looked around then looked at Grace. He tilted his head, then grunted, and then, he looked down at me.  
"What do you..." he started. "I sense something in you," he continued, "something odd." I aimed my muzzle at the ground in depression. He put his paw on my head; that made me flinch. "Don't worry. What's your name?" The growlithe asked.  
"It's..." was all I could get out before everything went black. The last thing I remember was an explosion, and Grace yelling my name. Then I blacked out.

A/N - this chapter has not been finished yet, and i still need OC's and i need beta readers.

Also i need a proofreader to help check through things i miss. As soon as i get at least 2 OC's i can continue on.

1 OC Down


	3. Chapter 3

"The name's Tyrone." The Arcanine said.  
"Wait, I thought growlithe needed fire stones to evolve?" I asked.  
"Well thank grace for that, after you were taken, Grace pulled out a fire stone from her bag, then she got taken. So I grabbed the fire stone with my nose, and then ran to find you by sniffing the leftovers of the stone, which had Grace's scent." Tyrone replied.  
"Oh." was all I could say.  
"Ahhh!" I heard from upstairs. I looked at Tyrone with a worried face. I started to run for the stairs. But when I got to them i found out that the first one was bigger than me. Tyrone lifted me up and gave me a strong enough push to get me to the top. I ran for Grace's room. As I nudged open the door, I saw Grace, sitting in a corner of the room, cowering from a pikachu on the opposite corner of the room. The pikachu was about to let off a charge, when I stepped in front of the blast, I took in the electricity, and blasted it back at the pikachu, and then pikachu blasted the electricity back at me. Then I was starting to get bored of this so as I absorbed the electricity I added my own. It seemed it was too much for the pikachu as the pikachu fell over, fainted.  
"You ok?" I asked "Yeah, thanks." Grace replied.  
"Now, who is this?" I asked, leaning over the pikachu. It's eyes opened and it screamed. Then it jumped up and stood back "Wh..Who are you..." it asked.  
"First you." I replied.  
"The name's... Gin, now answer my question" The pikachu said with a huge attitude.  
"The Names Johnny" I replied calmly. "Now why are you here?" I asked "Some creeps threw me up here, and I have not been able to find a way out since." Gin replied, again with an attitude.  
"Well for one, you don't have to give me an attitude, and two I am going to give you two options." I paused, to make sure Gin was listening. "One, you stay with us, with Grace as your owner. Or two, we show you the way out of here, and risk the chance of you getting caught by those creeps." I finished.  
Gin pondered this for a moment, the replied. "I guess I'll stay with you, but I am not to be treated as nothing, got it!"  
"Agreed" I calmly replied.  
I looked at Grace, she grabbed out a pokeball, then touched it to Gin's head. Gin was sucked into the pokeball, and was caught. Then I felt weird, and something cold on my head, then it felt like I was broken up into a billion pieces, and absorbed. Then everything went black. A few seconds later, I was back on Grace's bed.  
"What just happened?" I asked.  
"I had to register you in a pokeball, just in case. You never know what's going to happen." Grace replied, with a quiet tone, like she was sad about something.  
Then she let Gin out of his Pokeball, he landed right beside me. I nudged him.  
"You should be thanking us for taking you in." I said.  
"Dont...Touch...Me!" Gin said.  
Grace went over to Gin, and did just that, picked him up. He was charging up a thundershock. i whipped him with my tail in the face.  
"Don't you dare think about shocking my sister, if you do, you are in for a big funeral." I said with my 'im mad at you' face.  
"Jeez ok." Gin said with his hands up like he was innocent.  
"So.. Now what do we do?" Grace spoke up.  
"I dont know really, maybe go on an adventure or something, I don't know." I replied.  
"Well if we go on an adventure, I need to pack. So we can't leave until tomorrow." Grace said.  
"Ok, I might as well go and keep Tyrone updated." I said. If Gin causes any problems, just yell in your mind I thought to Grace. she nodded and I walked out the door. As I got to the steps, I realized again how big they were. Then I came up with an idea. I took a couple steps back, then ran and jumped onto the stairs railing, and slid down it. I started tilting too far to the right, but just as I fell off, a paw came under me before I hit the ground.  
"Hey Johnny, I wouldn't try that again." Tyrone said.  
"Thanks, and I won't." I replied.  
"Good." Tyrone replied.  
"Oh, tomorrow we start a journey." I said.  
"I can't wait." Tyrone said.  



	4. Chapter 4

That night, I was awoken by a screeching sound outside the window. I wen to look, but I saw nothing. So I went back onto Grace's bed, and took my spot next to her.  
Later, in the morning, Grace was just finishing up getting ready. I was getting myself reading, by packing things I might need like a brush, toothbrush, pokemon guide book, etc. All in my own bag. Then I brought the bag to grace, and she put my bag inside her bag. We had to walk for the first while, because Tyrone was worn out from training, so he couldn't run that fast. Gin was bored so he let himself into his pokeball. As we left, it was just Grace and I out. Tyrone and Gin were in thier pokeballs, and Grace had withdrawn hr original starter pokemon from her pokemon drop box. It was a Treeko, but now it was a grovyle.  
"So where are we going first?" I asked.  
"Hmm.. How about New Mauville? I heard that they have some good sales." Grace replied.  
"Eh why not." I replied. "So how are we going to get there?" I asked "By surfing of course. Renda can surf." Grace replied.  
Renda was the name Grace gave to her grovyle.  
On the way to New Mauville, we encounterd some weak wild pokemon, and some beginner trainers. All weak. The only real interesting thing, was my encounter with a female. A female electrike. Here's what happened.  
I saw her eyes, and she saw mine. When our eyes first Locke I knew it was perfect. I started walking toward her, the female elektrike.  
"Oh no you don't Johnny!" Grace said. She picked me up and held me. I just kept fighting her, unaware that I had no control. The female was using attract. Then grace slapped me. That's when I snapped into conscious.  
"What happened?" I asked.  
"That female electrike used attract to try to take you." Grace said.  
"One second, set me down." I said. She set me down without hesitation. I used fire fang on the female and she became weak. pokeball now! I thought. Grace threw a pokeball at the female electrike, she caught it.  
"Just don't think you can have fun with her Johnny. You may be the older one, but I am still supposed to look after you." Grace said.  
"I know, but she might come in handy you never know." I replied A few minutes later, we reached new Mauville, tired, grace checked in at the pokemon center. Then with our last bits o energy, we traveled west towards Verdanturf town. On the way we encountered some more weak trainers, so Grace used Gin on them. Gin didn't have any troubles defeating them. Grace also encountered a Shiny Roseraid named Holly. Grace caught Holly, who became our 6th Member. Then she dropped Holly and Renda off at the daycare, since they needed a long rest anyway. Then we trained a little before we finally went to the pokemon center. As we entered our room, Grace released the female Electrike, Tyrone, and Gin. The female electrike took a side of the bed, and just sat there, watching the wall. Tyrone took the Rug in front of the couch, and Gin took the couch. I jumped onto the bed, next to the female Electrike. I sat down next to her.  
Before I could say anything she spoke up. "The name's Fiona, if your wondering." She said. "Sorry about earlier, it's a defense thing I have."  
"Oh ok, well my names Johnathan but everyone calls me Johnny." I replied "Well, just to let you know, you cheated to catch me." Fiona said.  
"Actually, there is no cheating." Grace said.  
"That's true, there is no cheating in catching wild pokemon." Tyrone said.  
"Whatever, I just think you shouldnt have caught me." Fiona said.  
"Why Not?" I asked.  
Just then, a pokeball flew in the open window. But as the pokeball opened, smoke came out. Then I felt sleepy. I looked around. Everyone seemed to be falling asleep. Then, I heard screams, and everything went black.

END OF PART 1 A/N - this story is split into many parts, and this is the shortest part of them all. So dont think this is the end faithful readers. For no, we are just in the beginning!

Anubis - Zorath will you shut up already!  
Me(Zorath) - Why don't you shut up Anubis, or go die.  
Anubis - well when you die I'll be waiting! Muahhha Zorath - Whatever, how about you just let me go finish writing this story for the readers.  
Anubis - Fine but I get to edit!  
Anubis and I walk away to my office where I write.  



End file.
